Attempted Engagement
by midnight frozen fire
Summary: Marrying someone is easy, asking them to marry you however is one of the hardest things in the world to do, as Blaine is about to find out. Future Klaine.


**OK, this isnt checked properly and is just the product of me bored rewatching glee late at night**

**Future Klaine, living together in a flat in not far from where they both grew up**

**Disclaimer i dont own glee, and the song belongs to bruno mars and i think they are both absolutly amazing**

* * *

><p>Kurt entered the Kitchendiner of his apartment to see his long term boyfriend look up at him and smile, "Well…" Kurt enquired "what do you think?" Kurt twirled in the kitchen to show off his new grey suit, patterned with subtle grey curved lines twisting across his back. Blaine looked at Kurt up and down, "I didn't think it where possible, but you look more stunning than you did yesterday" Kurt moved round the table to kiss him lightly on the lips, even though a thank you was a more traditional response to such a compliment, a kiss meant so much more in their relationship.

"Well I'd love to stay and soak up compliments, but I really have to dash, at this rate I'm going to be late to meet Rach, Tina and Mercedes" and with this Kurt slid his wallet and keys into an inside pocket and turned round the corner to the door "I'll see you at dad's, love you B" Blaine turned his head and followed the sound of Kurt as he left the apartment "Love you too Kurt" once Blaine heard the elevator doors close through their thin walls he launched himself at his phone and anxiously began typing out numbers, on his blackberry, mobile and landline as quickly as possible until he was talking to a round of people in one go, "shhhh, ok Kurt has gone out, Burt I'll be arriving in roughly 2 hours, when Kurt arrives, all systems go" Blaine smirked at his own daft attempt at army talk and heard 3 different jokes about it simultaneously, fortunately for him he couldn't understand them "I will be asking Kurt to marry me tonight", and before he could hear any more jokes Blaine hung up on all 3, today was either going to be the greatest day of his life, or his ultimate downfall.

* * *

><p>All of Kurt's close friends and family were gathered in Burt's living room, all aware of Blaine's plan, even those who were shopping with Kurt knew of the plan and had been under strict instructions to keep him busy all day. Blaine was confident in what he was going to do, he could see no floor in his plan, it was going to go right. He was even relaxed when his phone vibrated and he got that text, <em>'On our way, hope your ready x Rachel' <em>, Blaine was ready, he was past ready, he was going to do this and he was proud, he was going to dedicate his love in the best way he knew.

Burt came over and clapped Blaine on the shoulder "you ready boy, you're right for him, and I couldn't be more happy with how you've chosen to do it' Blaine looked up at the man who still terrified him and smiled, the words of encouragement soften him up "thank you Burt, I'm ready" Burt straightened up and turned away, "good it should all go well". He turned and walked off, just as they all heard a car pull in.

As Kurt entered he turned into the living room he saw Blaine, slowly strolling forward, once he reached he destination he took Kurt's hands in his own. Kurt blushed and turned his head to face the girls behind him who smiled and nodded forwards eagerly, and then the music started. And Blaine began to sing.

_It's a beautiful night;  
>we're looking for something dumb to do.<br>Hey baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<br>_

At this Blaine Turned and began to run around the room, dancing as his went._  
><em>

_Is it the look in your eyes,  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<br>_

Blaine hung on the lamp and swung forwards in front of Kurt landing on his knees before popping back up and running again, Kurt was frozen to the spot_  
><em>

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,  
>No one will know,<br>Come on Guy.  
>Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow,<br>Shots of patron,  
>And it's on Kurt.<br>_

Blaine run back over to Kurt and took his hand and dragged him to the middle of the room for everyone to look at him, and started spinning round with him like kids._  
><em>

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
>Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;<br>And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
><em>_If you're ready, like I'm ready.  
><em>

Blaine broke away from Kurt and was putting pure passion into every movement he made across the room._  
><em>

_Cause it's a beautiful night,  
>We're looking for something dumb to do.<br>Hey baby,  
><em>_I think I wanna marry you.  
><em>

Now he was jumping around, no one was looking at Kurt anymore everyone was looking at Blaine, smiling, clapping and egging him on, as he ran across the furniture_  
><em>

_Is it the look in your eyes,  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<br>_

Blaine leapt off of the sofa and skidded on his knees to halt in front of him. Pulled himself up on Kurt's hips and gave him a loving look, directly into his eyes and stared deep into his eyes_  
><em>

_Just say I do,  
>Tell me right now baby,<br>Tell me right now baby. x2  
><em>

Blaine span off again across the room, trying to put on a performance, of the most complex and entertaining moves he knew._  
><em>

_Cause it's a beautiful night,  
>We're looking for something dumb to do.<br>Hey baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<br>_

Blaine ended up again in front of Kurt but this time rooted himself there like he to never move again_  
><em>

_Is it the look in your eyes,  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares baby,_

Blaine knelt down and pulled a ring out of his pocket, and grinned up at Kurt_  
><em>

_I think I wanna marry you._

Blaine was out of breath, but sucked in enough so say the question "Kurt, will you marry me?"

Kurt was standing open mouthed, all the people in the room where staring at the pair, Kurt looked behind him and Rach, Tina and Mercedes where smiling and making encouraging hand gestures. The whole atmosphere completely overwhelmed Kurt completely, he grasped the collar of Blaine's jacket and pulled him outside, slamming the door behind him to make it clear he wasn't to be followed by anyone.

Blaine was smiling obviously thinking Kurt just wanted privacy, quite acceptable as it was getting slightly hot in that room.

"Blaine Anderson…. Why did you chose that song? Are you trying to tell me something?" Blaine's smile fell, he was incredibly confused "erm…I….wait….what?" Kurt turned away and breathed deeply, before turning back to Blaine "Blaine! That was the song the glee club sang at my dad's second wedding 6 years ago! You **THINK** you want to marry me, is it really that hard a choice, obviously I misread how much I meant to you, in comparison to how much you mean to me. Would marrying me really be **DUMB**? Is it really that hard? Really? Are you **drunk**? That's what the song says: Or is it this dancing juice? Is that the reason you want to marry me, you're **hammered**? Well **Blaine**?" as he finished tears could not hold back anymore and began to flow down his face.

Blaine was worried, he had not been expecting this, he never really thought through the song, he just knew Kurt had sung it at his father's wedding and was not expecting that. He wrapped his arms around him, choosing to ignore it when Kurt tried to pull away, even though it stabbed his chest "Kurt…I…I didn't…I'm so sorry, it's just, Kurt I love you, I wanted to propose I just didn't know how and i…. I've screwed up I know but….i just don't know anymore…Kurt I love you".

Kurt looked Blaine in the face and saw the truth in his eyes, he knew Blaine loved him, but that couldn't remove the hurt he felt in his chest and that pain that felt like Blaine stabbed him, he pulled away from Blaine and faced him "I love you too Blaine, this doesn't change that, I just…I'm staying at Mercedes tonight, I'll see you tomorrow" He kissed Blaine on the forehead and turned around about to leave him standing in the garden, ring in his hand, completely lost, but first said the words he needed to "I'm not leaving you, I'll be back tomorrow, but the answer has to be no" and with that He walked off.

* * *

><p><strong>Personally i would love someone to sing me marry you to propose, but i figured it would really irritate Kurt, and he would want his fairy tale moment his way, review please, i have more, but if its bad i wont go on.<strong>


End file.
